Be Here
by Sunni
Summary: Post-ep for 'A Simple Twist of Fate'. What happens when Carter finds out about Abby's assault?


****

Title: Be Here 

****

Author: Lanie

****

Disclaimer: ER and Co. - property of Warner Brothers Domestic Television Distribution. No infringement intended. 

****

Spoilers: Season 8, up to and including 'A Simple Twist of Fate'. 

****

Summary: Post-ep to 'A Simple Twist of Fate'. What happens when Carter finds out about Abby's assault? 

Notes: Uploaded revised version on 12.10.02

Carter stepped off the elevator and made his way into the ER. Mickey had just settled for the night and he'd finally gotten his mother into a cab, urging her to go home and get some sleep. He was tired himself, and he didn't have to be on again until the next afternoon, but something was drawing him to the ER. And so, he caved. Looking down the hallway towards the admit desk, he could see a familiar figure sitting there, looking twice as worn as he felt. He felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he picked up his pace, calling out to her. 

"Are you still on?" 

Susan looked up from the stack of charts and saw Carter approaching the admit desk. She groaned with exhaustion and nodded. "Thirty-two hours and counting."

Carter raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You need to get some rest. Why didn't you call me?"

She shrugged. "You were busy. Besides…. We handled it." She gave him a weak smile. "I'm just waiting for Chen to get here, then I'm gone."

"You promise?"

Susan laughed. "Cross my heart." She drew her finger over her chest in an X to emphasize her commitment.

Carter smiled and rubbed her back with sympathy. "That's my girl." He looked over to the board. "Wow, you guys really did a good job…" He looked back at Susan. "… Not that I expected anything less."

She gave him a look of mock gratefulness. "Gee, thanks." Looking at her stack of charts, she sighed. "Now if I can only get this done, I'd be all caught up." 

Carter pushed himself away from the admit desk and leaned in close to whisper, "Well, don't let me interrupt you." He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head and strolled over to look at the board more closely. He was impressed, only a few patients in the ER. As he perused the names and comments, his eyes lingered on one specific patient. Frowning, he turned back to Susan. 

"Why is Abby's name up here?" 

Carter watched as Susan's head rose slowly. He could see her shoulders rise as she took a deep breath, turning to face him. 

"She was involved in an altercation." Susan paused to study his reaction. "She's fine." 

Carter tried to swallow the lump that was beginning to form in is throat. "Where's her chart?"

"John, she's fine." 

"Where's her chart!?" His voice was louder now, demanding. 

Susan turned back and began to search through the pile of charts she was working on. Plucking one out of the stack, she handed it to Carter silently. He snatched it out of her hands and looked at it. Susan watched as he examined her notes, creases of worry sketched across his face. 

"Assaulted?"

Susan bit her lip. "Yeah. Her neighbour…"

Carter shook his head, concern turning to anger. "Son of a bitch." 

Susan stood up and placed a hand on Carter's shoulder. At her touch, he looked up from the chart. 

"John, she's ok. She's got a nasty black eye and a small fracture to her nose. She's shaken up, but she's going to be fine." She titled her head to the side and looked at him. "It could have been a lot worse."

Carter nodded and looked back down at Abby's chart, trying to blink away the tears that had suddenly presented themselves. He mentally noted her location in the ER. "She's still here?"

"Yeah. I mean, she can't really go home. Not when he's still there. I…. I told her she could stay with me. Just until she can find another place." 

Carter's head snapped up at Susan's announcement. "She accepted your invitation?"

Susan sighed. "Not really, but it's not like she's got any other choice." She smiled a little. "You know Abby…"

Carter scoffed and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah. I do." He took a deep breath to calm himself and shook his head, looking back at Susan. "Thank-you. For taking care of her."

She shrugged. "It's what I do." 

They stood there for a few moments, the tense silence thinning out between them. It was Susan who chose to break it. "Look, I should really get these done…."

Carter nodded. "Of course."

She turned back to her work, stopping briefly to look over her shoulder at Carter, who had begun to move away from the desk. "Are you leaving now?" 

Carter paused before answering, looking towards the hallway. "I've, uh… I think I'm going to check up on Mickey."

Susan smiled warmly. "Ok. Call me tomorrow?"

He returned her smile. "I will. And you'll get some rest?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, doctor. G'night." 

"'Night."

Susan took a few moments to watch him walk away. She sighed and turned her attention back to her work. Picking up a chart, she was trying to figure out where she'd left off. She looked away momentarily, glancing towards the hallway and Carter's retreating form. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on the paperwork in front of her.

***

Carter paused quietly outside her door and peered into the room. He watched as she laid there, her face tilted towards the ceiling, eyes closed. He wondered for a moment if she was sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her, but he needed to see for himself that she was ok. Pushing the door open slightly, he slipped inside the room and slowly made his way to her bedside.

As he got closer, he could see the bruise around her left eye. He cringed when he saw it and resisted the urge to touch it. Her nose was red and swollen, and Carter could see the shades of dried blood and tears streaked across her face. He closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to block the image out of his head. He contemplated taking her hand in his, wanting desperately to convey his sympathy towards her, as well as his promise that he'd never let anything like this ever happen to her again. He hated that he hadn't known about her troubles with her neighbour. He cursed himself for not paying attention to her. Too caught up in his own life to notice…

Leaning over quietly, Carter brushed away some of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead lightly. Small shivers went down his spine at the feel of his lips on her skin. He pulled back and looked at her again, before turning to leave. Walking quickly towards the door, he was about to pull it open when her voice halted him. 

"If I'd known you were going to drop by, I would have made myself a little more presentable." 

He turned to see her watching him and a small smile began to play across his lips. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Abby moved to sit-up further on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Carter took a couple of small steps towards her, half expecting her to stop him if he got too close. "I work here. What are you doing here?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" She shook her head and looked away. "It's a long and stupid story."

He took a couple more steps, reaching her side. "Can't be that stupid." 

She laughed a little. "Yeah, well… I've lived this saga once tonight." She looked back up at him. "I'd rather not talk about it right now." 

He cocked his head to the side. "Fair enough." Carter leaned down to look at her eye more closely. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes." 

He righted himself. "Sorry."

Abby shrugged. "Que sera. Another chapter to add to my book."

"I'm glad you're ok."

Abby's eyes caught Carter's and they exchanged a long look. "Thank you."

"I wish I'd been here."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what would you have done differently?"

"I don't know… I just… I wish I'd been here. Actually, I wish I'd been _there_, but…." Carter drifted off. 

Abby nodded, a faint smirk on her face. "It's ok, Carter. Really."

Carter smiled. "Anytime." He allowed his eyes to shift around the dimly lit room as he thought about what to say next. "So you're staying with Susan?"

She shrugged as she picked at the blanket covering her legs. "I guess so. She wouldn't take no for an answer." As she looked back up at him, a realization hit her. "You're not….. "

Carter shook his head sharply. "No! No, I'm not." His could feel his cheeks grow hot at the suggestion of staying with Susan and Abby. 

Abby was amused by his sudden embarrassment. "Ahh… Ok." Her gaze lingered on him for a few moments before she broke the stare, turning her attention back to her blanket. 

Carter cleared his throat and shifted his feet. "Well, I should be going…" 

Abby drew her head up again. "Oh. Okay." She tried not to let her disappointment show. 

"You need to get some sleep." 

"Yeah, probably." 

Carter made his way to the door and reached for the handle. He hesitated for a moment and turned. She was watching him. 

"You know, if you need to talk about this, whenever…. I'm here."

Abby smiled at his verbal offering and nodded, silently. 

Carter returned her smile and nodded. "Goodnight, Abby."

"Night, John."

Carter pulled open the door and stepped out in the hallway, closing it behind him. He paused for a moment, his back to the room, and tried to suppress the urge to turn and go back in. He looked over his shoulder through the window and saw Abby lay back on the bed. He could see her sigh as she closed her eyes again. Taking a deep breath himself, Carter pushed back the emotions that were tormenting his heart, and slipped out of the ER quietly.

***

END

****


End file.
